


sugar, sugar

by ladybuginettes (stylostique)



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/pseuds/ladybuginettes
Summary: “you shouldn’t be here”// adrinette





	sugar, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> i'm plating my chouquettes and shoving them at teef's face

“You shouldn’t be here,” Marinette says to Adrien, balancing a tower of petits-fours with one hand and gripping a bag of flour with the other. She’s not quite sure how her parents had been contracted for this event — people in the fashion industry are infamous for outwardly eschewing sugar. But looking at the perfectly made-up, flawless, pretty, outright demonic face in front of her, she thinks she has a very good idea. 

Adrien makes the mistake of trying to snag a petit-four from the top of the tower. Marinette trips him up with her toe, swinging the tower out of the trajectory of his fall and laughing as he goes  _ thunk  _ on the floor with the most affronted look she’s ever seen on his face. 

One month ago, it would have been the pastry plate clattering on the floor. 

One month ago, Marinette wouldn’t have had a month of training to kick Chat Noir’s ass in one of the stupid gymnastics challenges her competitive streak got her into.

She laughs and laughs at his predicament, offering her hand to him only  _ after  _ setting the plate down on the nearest table. No point in tempting fate, after all. She hauls him up easily,  _ too  _ easily, underestimating her strength and pulling him right into her, almost knocking them both over in the other direction if it weren’t for his arm hooking around her while his foot deftly blocks their fall and holds them steady. 

Marinette’s smirk fades as she realizes how utterly  _ gobsmacked  _ Adrien looks, how the flush of his cheeks exactly matches her lipstick, how his arm’s swung around her waist.

A shout from her mother in the kitchen breaks the moment. Adrien coughs, blushing even redder if possible, and they separate, allowing Marinette to pick up the platter again and run into the kitchen.

Adrien’s still standing there five minutes later when his photographer comes to find him.


End file.
